Play the card 'King of War'
by FlyingMintBunny03
Summary: Emily Jones, an all American girl, lived life to the fullest. Nothing and no one could bring her down. But life as she knows it will be pulled into a dangerous game of cards. Thrown into the country of Spades, she will be forced to play the card 'King of War'.


Play the card 'King of War'

Summary: Emily, an all American girl, lived life to the fullest. Nothing and no one could bring her down. But life as she knows it will be pulled into a dangerous game of cards. Thrown into the country of Spades, she will be forced to play the card 'King of War'.

* * *

Characters-

**America:** Emily Jones, **Canada:** Matthew Williams, **Prussia:** Gilbert Weillschmidt/Joker, **Japan**: Kiku Honda, **Spain:** Antonio Carriedo, **Hungary****:** Elizaveta Hedervary, **Austria:** Roderich Edstain, **N. Italy**: Feliciano Vargas, **Germany****:** Ludwig, **England:** Arthur Kirkland, **S****. Italy/Romano:** Lovino Varga**, ****France:** Francis Bonnefoy, **China:** Yao Wang, **Russia:** Ivan Braginski, **Lithuania:** Toris Lorinaitis, **Poland:** Feliks Lukasiewicz, **Latvia:** Raivis Galante, **Estonia:** Eduard Bock, **Belarus:** Natalia Alfroskaya, **Switzerland:** Vash Zwingli, **Finland****:** Tino Vainamoinen, **Sweden:**Berwald Oxenstierna, **Turkey**: Sadiq Annan, **Greece:**Heracles Karpusi, **Egypt:** Gupta Hassan, **Korea:** Im Yong Soo, **Sealand:** Peter Kirkland/ Joker

* * *

Moonlight peeked through colorful glass windows; each window portrays pictures of either a castle or kings and queens. The marble floor shines from colorful pictures mirrored upon them as they are in each window. Within the dark hall stands several figures, all covered in black or dark brown cloaks.

"There is no other choice! This nation can't survive much longer without one!" Antonio announced to the others.

"Quite! We don't want enemy spies to hear us." Roderich interjected "Besides it is not easy to transport a soul from one world to another. Let alone find someone who possess magic abilities to cast the portal." Roderich sighs.

"What do you mean find someone? Call the Jo-"

"NO! Don't you dear ask help from him of all people!" Elizaveta yells, her fists clenched tightly and her eyes narrows. Antonio takes a step back, surprised at the sudden outburst. Roderich leans over to Elizaveta rubs her back gently, trying to calm her down.

"I agree with Antonio -san, we must bring king-sama back, even if it means requesting help from him." Kiku stated calmly. All eyes are turn to him now.

"Are you crazy?! You can't possibly- "

"Elizaveta that's enough…" Roderich cuts her off. Elizaveta eyes widen as she gases at him, her lower lip quivers, fighting back a scream. Elizaveta violently turns her back to the group, not wanting to look at their faces.

Roderich's eyes harden as he continues "I know of the past between you and him Elizaveta, and how his deals usually end. "Traces of sorrow could be heard as he utters those words. "But as we all know the crowning ceremony is nearly here and if the king does not show face, all hell would break loose."

Kiku nodded in agreement "You are most right Roderich -san, even if it means dancing in the devils hands we must take the risk in order to save the Kingdom of Spades."

Antonio walks to the center of the group "Then it is settled. We call upon him to bring the king home." All head nodded with the exception of Elizaveta who mealy glared at the stone wall.

Antonio took a deep breath readying himself "Joker! I know you are here, come out!"

"Kekekekeke~ "a long deep chuckle rung out and echoes with in the hall. A red and black checkered board foot appeared from one of the white pillars aliened in the castle, followed by a full body. This man wore a red and black mask with three little silver bells hanging from it, granted you could not see his face but there is a vibe – a sort of six sense, that you knew he was smiling.

"You have called upon the Awesome Joker. What would your little heart desire?"

* * *

Sunlight shines through the bright blue sky and every so often a snow white puffy cloud would pass by. Standing in a large green baseball diamond are two blonde siblings.

"Matthew, dude, want to play a little catch with me bro-ha?" Emily grin, her blue eyes sparkles.

"Ok, ready eh." Matthew smiles as he got into position, catcher's glove in one hand.

"K dude, better get ready cause here comes the thunder!" Emily called out as she tossed the ball back and forth from her right hand to the left.

"Hit me with your best shot. I can catch any ball you throw at m-GAAAA!?" Matthew was cut off by a rather fast ball hitting him square in the face. The force the ball was so strong it knocked him off his feet, or rather is it that he is just weak?

Matthew rubs his cheek "Hey I got an idea, how about we try playing where no one gets slaughtered?" He calls out as he threw the ball back to Emily, the ball gently bonuses on the ground a couple of times before reaching her.

"You want me to through it like though old ladies you knit with?" Emily asks lifting an eyebrow.

"That works so then we-

"Ok! Here it comes!" Emily interjected, tossing the ball again.

"can both have fu-GAAA!" Yet again Matthew was interrupted by a baseball meeting roughly with his face. Matthew's body twitched a bit after lying on the cut clear grass for a few seconds.

"Not very fun…" he slowly picked himself up and toss the ball back to Emily. "A little slower." Matthew smiles.

"Let me try again." Emily stated.

"Sure thing." Matthew readied himself only to meet the same fate for the third time.

"Maybe I should use the word softer…" Matthew comments during his turn.

"Here!" Emily calls out, this time the ball lands in his mouth – early chipping a tooth. Mathew quivers a bit over the pain.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" there was a sob in his voice.

"No~" Emily song playfully. This time around the ball makes a direct hit in Matthew's shoulder.

"OW! Paper cut!" He cries out.

"HAHAHA! Loser!" Emily points with tears in her eyes. And of course she finishes the game by throwing the baseball a little too low.

"GAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" Matthew knelled down clenching onto his manhood; the ball lay a few inches away from him.

Matthew looked up to his sister after a moment "Emily you're seriously twisted! Everything is not about domination! Try relaxing like me every once in a while. "

Emily placed a hand on her hip "Dude I'm not sure I can love moose and drag my ass as much as you do ok?" Anger flooding through him, Matthew stood up and ran straight toward his sister. He lifts his fists and softly and repeatedly hits her. Emily laughs while blocking each punch easily.

"My grandma taught me the true spirit of the maple leaf and –"Matthew merely mumbled on about Canadian pride and how he succeeds above her.

"HAHAHAHA~ your grandma sounds hot." Emily grins, not caring one bit what Matthew says. Just then Emily's ears picks up the light carnival music.

"Huh?" she turned around and spots a rather large red and white tent in the distance. By now Matthew stops to look to wear Emily's attention is at.

"Dude! Dude! A freakin' super awesome carnival, sweet!" Emily cheers jumping up and down "Let's Go! Let's Go! Let's Go!"

Matthew rubs the back of his head, inching away from his sister "I'm not really up for it and after all that place looks like you would get stabbed and then mugged, but have fun though."

"Great! Glad you're coming with!" Emily smiles and grabs her brother's wrist, dragging him along the ground.

"What!? Didn't you hear anything I said?" he sobs "Why do I have to come?"

"Because someone has to pay for the tickets and food~" Emily laughs.

"I hate you…" Matthew cries.

As daylight turn to twilight, Emily and Matthew enter the festival grounds. Colorful lights begin to flicker on and the smell of cotton candy filled the air. Each booth they pass differ from others, games, puppet shows, actors performing plays, fun houses, and many more you would find. But Emily stops upon one particular shop. It was not as grand or exiting as the other booths, in fact the outer appearance is rather dull. It looks equivalent to a wooden trailer, a carved hard oak roof, chipped wooden small walls, and a velvet red curtain in place as a door. Standing outside is a young boy, no older than 12. Blonde golden locks peek from a blue mascaraed mask, of course matching his lovely blue and black checkerboard outfit.

"Come one, come all, the further secrets may be revealed to you!" granted that the masked spoke as though he is talking to generally everyone, but his eyes rested upon Emily. Emily stares back at him until she jumps slightly by Matthews hand on her shoulder.

"Eh, are you ok? You've been standing there for a while." Matthew said. Emily mealy shook her head and tries to laugh it off.

"Pff I'm fine whiner, nothing to worry about!" her head turn back to the wooden shack again.

"Hey dude, let's go over here. I wanna see what this guy has to say about my future~ Bet he'll say I'm gonna be rich and famous!" Emily grins.

"That or over weight and spends all my money on video games." Matthew mumbles.

Emily turns around and a vain pops on her head "Huh? What was that Matty?" she grins darkly.

Matthew sweats a bit "O-oooh, nothing-"he waves his, reinforcing the idea he didn't say anything.

"I-I'll be over here, b-b-by the little puppet show. Come by when you're done." The Canadian quivers and makes his escape. Emily grunts as her brother runs away but lightens her mood as she steps through the door to the mysterious wooden shack. A long red rug lies on the floor, while cloth portraying constellations and middle ages kingdoms covers the walls in the small room. At the center sits a man with silver white hair, wearing a red and black mask with a checkerboard outfit, much like the one the young boy was wearing outside.

"Keseses, Welcome little girl to my awesome domain." He jesters for her to take a seat at the opposite end of the small wooden table, Emily chuckles to herself over this so called 'awesome domain' and sits down in a red cushy chair.

"So Mr. fortune teller, go ahead and look into your crystal ball and tell me how totally super cool I'll be~" she smiles plopping her feet on to the table.

The masked man grins "You, little girl, have a very interesting journey ahead of you. It seems that you left quite a bit of unfinished work in your past life, which is so important, it will interfere with this one." Emily sat up a little from her position in the chair, growing more interested and slightly nervous as the silver hair man went on, although she simply laughs off this stupid feeling she was having.

"Haha so what, is some ghost dude gonna come by to get revenge or something?" Emily laughs.

"No but maybe a country will." He grins.

Emily slows her laughing "Huh?" She did not quite understand what exactly he neither meant by that statement nor did she liked the tone of voice the man used. The fortune teller pays no attention to Emily's confusion and reaches out to a deck of cards, picking up the top one. He flips it over to reveal a king in silver armor riding red horse whose tail and mane is nothing but fire.

"Within this life you will play the card King of War. Fight for a home that is not yours and hide who you really are." With those words a fog emerges from behind them. Emily stands up, knocking the chair over as she did so.

"Alright I had enough of this freakin' creepy ass place!" she looks around herself "Dude I think you over used the fog machine. I can't see anything!" Emily shouts, unable to see her own hands anymore. The blond girl tries to reach over for a wall, something to guide her the way out but for some reason she found none. It appears as though the fog goes on and on, as for the shack it seems like it grew so much it could cover the whole town. It wasn't until a few moments later did she reached some sort of light. The light was dim but just bright enough for Emily to see and as she did walk towards it the fog cleared.

"…What the hell?"


End file.
